The present invention relates to a vehicle level detector which detects a change in the level of a vehicle as reflected in a varying relative distance between a suspension member and the lower surface of a vehicle body or carrosserie.
During the running of a vehicle, it is necessary to make a correction for any abnormal variation in the elevation of a vehicle body which exceeds a normal range of elevation change. A conventional detector comprises a reed switch which detects a change in the relative distance between a suspension member and the lower surface of the vehicle body. While the reed switch is arranged to be switched on and off in accordance with a varying elevation of the vehicle body to thereby detect such variation, the switching of the reed switch which is frequently repeated as the vehicle body moves up and down causes an increased amount of wear of a movable switch contact, giving rise to a poor electrical contact.
This also degrades the durability, and hence such a switch cannot be used over a prolonged period of time.